Gimme Gimme
by jakestaaahhh
Summary: Greed-lers dominance is compromised when his past self comes along. Oncest. Warning for later chapters. Smut, don't like it, don't read it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot in this story.**

It wasn't until the last tree was chopped down that the Once-ler realized what he became; Greed-ler. That is what he ordered people to refer him to. He was no longer the aspiring being he was before this happened, he knew it, but felt no remorse for how bad he became. He started to like the idea he was in control of everything, the thought of the forest being all his to do what ever the hell he wanted got him aroused. He rarely came in contact with other people, due to the harsh air quality, so he soon came to realize he was alone, but didn't care for that matter. That is, until one day when Greed-ler was sitting in his 'throne' with his feet up on his desk. It seemed like a normal day, but he heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" He called out, taking his feet of the desk.

"Uhh, pizza." A familiar voice called out. Greed-ler got up and walked to the door.

"I don't remember ordering any." He reached for the door knob and opened it. Before him he saw.. Himself? Greed-ler was looking at his old self, before the ordeal.

"Surprise, mother fucker." The Once-ler pushed Greed-ler out of the way and forced himself into his office. Greed-ler watched as he was taken by surprise. Once-ler made himself at home and sat at the desk in the middle of the room, starting to go through the papers that laid there.

"A hello would be nice." Greed-ler shut the door and started walking towards Once-ler.

Once-ler laughed to himself. "Hello" He replied, looking up to watch Greed-ler coming toward him.

Greed-ler set his hands on the desk and looked down at Once-ler. "Are you here to tell me i fucked up?" Greed-ler spat out with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Because I couldnt care less," He smirked.

Once-ler laughed. "Greedy bastard" He whispered under his breath.

Greed-ler heard "What was that, Oncie?" He asked in a mocking tone, putting a bit of emphasis on the nickname he hated.

Once-ler looked up "Nothing, just that you're a self-centered asshole who only thinks about himself," he had a grin on his face that Greed-ler didn't like.

Greedler leaned in closer to him. "And you're a little mamas boy," He paused for a second. "No matter what you do, Oncie, you'll never please that bitch."

"I'll take note that chopping every tree down to make a profit doesn't work, oh, AND makes the enite human race hate you." Once-ler laughed mockingly.

"I have the power to do what ever i fucking please! So what if people hate me, I don't give a shit." Greed-ler got a bit excited just thinking about the 'power'.

Once-ler noticed by the look in Greed-lers eye. "What have you done?" He gave him a disgusted look.

Greed-ler grinned sharply. "You mean we, Oncie? What have WE done?" He never really took the time to see how cute the other half of him was. Especially when he was angry.

Once-ler was obviously pissed, he slammed his hands down and stood up, pushing the chair back forcefully. "I have done nothing wrong, it was all you!" He yelled, poking Greed-lers chest with his index finger.

Greed-ler laughed "Woah, little dude, getting angry wont change that you're destined to become me." He basically whispered.

"Thats it!" Once-ler shouted before grabbing Greed-lers shoulders and jumping over the desk, pushing him to the ground. Greed-ler was surprised, but kept that sly grin on his face when Once-ler was on top of him. Greed-ler loved this, he hadn't been touched in a while, and the feeling of Once-ler straddling him made him hot.

Once-ler quickly grabbed the others wrists and pinned them to the ground, noticing how much Greed-ler loved this. He looked into the Greed-lers eyes and saw that he wanted more. He leaned in close to Greed-ler. "You're sick, you know that?" he whispered.

Greed-ler laughed, "Yeah, I'm still the narcissistic bastard I used to be," He thrusted his hips up, making sure the Once-ler could feel his dick, noticing that he became weak when he did this Greed-ler quickly rolled on top, pinning down Once-lers hands immediately. "Lets have a little fun, Oncie"

Once-ler turned a bright shade of red, _Does this fucker really think he's In charge?_ Oncer-ler tried to get away, but Greed-ler was stronger, holding his wrists tight. Greed leaned down and ran his tongue up Oncies neck, stopping at his jaw line "You're not going anywhere." He whispered, letting Oncie feel his sharp teeth graze his skin.

Oncie turned his face away, trying to get as far away from him as possible. "You think you can just take over?" He winced when he felt Greeds teeth dig lightly into his neck. "And i wont do anything about it?" Soon, Oncie was done being dominated by himself, he started to fight back less, making Greed loosen his grip on his wrists a bit. He relaxed his muscles, letting Greed do what he wanted.

Greed smirked and let go of Oncie's wrists, sliding his hands down the front of his body, stopping at his hips and trailing them off to the floor. "That's right, Oncie, just relax," he whispered before kissing down his neck, leaving little love bites. Oncie jumped at every bite, not enjoying feeling helpless against Greed. "Don't worry, i wont hurt you," Greed paused for a second and grinned "Atleast, not too much." Oncie watched as Greed made his way down his body, nipping at the buttons on his vest, not bothering to even take it off. Oncie moved his hand to Greeds hair, gripping lightly. Greed laughed quietly to himself and kept going slowly.

Finally done with satisfying Greed, Oncie gripped his hair tight and pulled him up so they were face to face. "This is not happening," He pulled Greed off him and stood up.

"Like hell it's not," Greed grabbed Oncies ankles and pulled them toward him, making Oncie hit the ground hard. "You can say no all you want, but I'm not going to stop till I get what I'm going for." Greed pulled his legs close, not letting go even when Oncie started kicking. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Oncie kept fighting, kicking and trying to get a grip on the floor. Greed only grinned and gripped his ankles tighter. "I guess its the hard way." He quickly flipped Oncie over and climbed on top of him, quickly putting all his body weight on him to make sure he didn't get away. Quickly pulling Oncie's arms behind him and digging them into his back, he wrapped one hand around both wrists and turned to the desk, quickly reaching for something.

Oncie kicked and struggled to get away, "Get the fuck off me!" Greed didn't reply, he was too focused on looking through his desk. "HEY! Listen to me!" Greed pulled out a pink Thneed and quickly tied it around Oncies wrists.

He leaned forward and bit Oncies ear softly, then whispered "You better shut the fuck up before someone hears you, or so God help me I will make it hurt way more than it needs too." He sat up and started grinding slowly on Oncies backside.

"Get the hel-"

Greed quickly grabbed Oncies hair and pulled his face off the ground. He leaned down again and whispered "Don't even start that shit," He let go of his hair, causing Oncie to hit his head on the marble floor. But before Greed could lean back up, Oncie pinched Greeds stomach, making him get off him, momentarily. That was enough time for Oncie to get away and run across the room. Greed was quick to follow, cornering Oncie into one of the back walls. "Just give it up, you know you're not going to win." Greed kept walking toward Oncie, not realizing that he had gotten the Thneed off.

When Greed got close enough he'd put his hands against the wall on either side of Oncie, making him unable to get away. Oncie put his hands on Greeds chest, keeping him back. "Don't,"

~~ Authors note ~~ I've been fangirling over Oncest for a while now, and im kind of sad that people aren't writing anymore. Let me know if you want me to write another chapter. Oh and

forgive me for mistakes, notepad is my only option. :x And rated M if I feel up to it.

Farewell~ ^.^


End file.
